


The Legend of Zelda: Midnight Princess

by Raw_Ninja



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raw_Ninja/pseuds/Raw_Ninja
Summary: An incarnation of Link is afflicted with a lust curse by an evil witch. He must overcome the curse and confront the witch to stop her machinations.
Kudos: 4





	1. The Curse of the Witch

Link had finally arrived at the boss room of the dungeon he had been exploring. He was unsure what he would find inside but he knew once he defeated the evil within, this region would be free from its evil influence.

He walked into the room and was immediately greeted by the pleasant smells of nature, completely contrasting what he’d been smelling up to that point. The large room he’d entered was a hidden grotto. There was lush greenery everywhere, a well kept topiary garden and even a small stream passing through on the side. There sitting beside the stream with her feet dipped in the water was a woman. She was a large buxom beauty with full birthing hips, a thick juicy ass, and golden bronze skin. 

Link couldn’t help but be attracted to this undeniably gorgeous woman. He shook his head to clear his mind and focus. Cautiously, he prepared for battle.

“So you’ve finally arrived, I was beginning to think one of my minions had defeated you,” she spoke in a saccharine voice. She gave him a quick up and down before standing up and sauntering over to a nearby tree. She picked up a staff and said, “Well as much as I hate to spill blood in my garden, I’m afraid this is where your path comes to an end.” She floated into the air and prepared to attack.

Link instinctively drew his sword and shield just in time to absorb a blast of dark purple energy. He switched gears, pulled out his bow and returned fire with a light arrow. The arrow clipped her ponytail and knocked her hair loose.

“BASTARD,” she shouted and flung another blast at him. He absorbed it once again then fired another arrow. This one sliced her shoulder and tore through her shirt strap. To both their surprise it freed one of her hefty tiddies.

The blood in Link’s veins went immediately south. His eyes locked on the tantalizing flesh jiggling in front of him.

Flattered and frustrated, the witch grinned. "Having trouble focusing are we," she teased. She launched a volley of blasts at him.

Link shielded himself and managed to absorb a couple of them, causing the shield to glow. He took aim and unleashed an energy beam that knocked her out of the air and sent her tumbling into the flowers. 

Wasting no time, he sprinted forward, drew his sword and swung with all his might. He stopped short when he realized the woman was sprawled on the ground shirtless. Once again his natural instincts began to get the better of him.

Realizing she had been ignoring her best advantage, the witch tore the rest of her clothes off. “If you wanted to gaze at a naked woman why didn’t you just say so?”

Link froze, gazing at her lustfully, taking in the full sight.

The witch dashed forth and tried to grab him.

His eyes still locked onto the jiggling naked flesh, Link threw up his hands to stop her. One hand landed square on a tiddy and the other caught her by the shoulder. Embarrassed and a bit excited, he wrestled with the witch, trying his best to overtake the large woman but unable to stop gazing at her body.

“My goddess, I didn’t realize you were so depraved,” she taunted, “WAIT A MINUTE, OF COURSE,” she exclaimed. She began chanting some sort of spell as they continued to wrestle. Her hands glowed with an ominous purple aura.

Alarmed, Link shoved her and flipped backwards. He pulled out his clawshot and fired it at her hands. It missed its intended target, but found purchase around her throat instead.

“HOOOOOH FUCK,” she squealed as the claw squeezed her just the way she liked it.

Panicking, Link fumbled with the clawshot to release her. Before he could, the Witch finished the chant and grabbed the chain. It ignited with the purple aura as it shot down the chain and enveloped him.

“UGHAAH!,” Link yelled in pain as his body burned with an intense heat. He dropped the clawshot but the feeling persisted, flowing through his body and intensifying in his loins. An unbearable desire to fuck overtook him. Suddenly, his erection swelled well beyond its usual length and began to ache with pain. He doubled over cradling his throbbing dick as if it would burst at any moment if he let go.

Laughing, the witch pried the claw from her throat, "A young man like yourself is no match for this curse," she laughed, "you'll be forced to endure lust that would drive a beast to insanity."

True to her words, Link felt a powerful lust unlike anything he’d felt before. He continued to hold his dick, barely able to look up and see the witch approaching him. 

“And now you’re helpless,” she growled, taking a home run swing at Link that struck him so hard it sent his sword flying into the stream.

The lust still wracking his body, he staggered back but managed to remain standing.

She continued her assault, swinging wildly at Link and forcing him on the defensive.

He took blow after blow after blow all the while burning with desire. He had just enough strength to hold his shield up and protect his head.

All the while the witch danced in front of him, her glistening tits and ass jiggling and swaying seductively as she laid into him. The witch raised the staff high above her head and brought it down with all her strength, knocking Link to the ground.

"Come, come now, there's no way this is all you can do, surely you can at least fight back a little. Did you really come here just to get your ass kicked?" She asked.

Writhing from the lust radiating through him Link got an idea. He’d have to use the doppelgänger mask. He quickly slipped the mask on and as soon as he did, his doppelgänger, we’ll call him Knill, appeared from thin air and caught the witch’s staff mid-swing. 

“Took you long enough,” he menaced. He planted a kick firmly in the witch’s stomach, knocking her to the ground a few feet away. He looked back at Link, who was still writhing in lust. “Damn that looks kind of painful, do you think it’ll stop if we kill her?...or maybe, he added, taking a look at the tempting flesh of the witch as she struggled to stand.

“Are you kidding me, there’s 2 of you?,” she snarled. Enraged, she used her remaining energy to set the area ablaze. “I’m not stupid, I know when I’m beat. Enjoy your curse, hero boy, I’ll be seeing you again,” she called back as she soared from the room and escaped.

“Shit,” muttered Knill. He looked back at Link again, who was barely getting up off the ground. “You know you probably could have fucked her. It might’ve gotten rid of the curse. Then again, I heard you shouldn’t fuck a witch without a condom.” Link was giving him a cold anguished look from behind the mask.

“I can’t see your face bud, nor read your thoughts,” he remarked as if knowing what was happening, “but, I have an idea, come on, let’s head to the Lon Lon Ranch.”

~~~

It was a warm midsummer night in the land of Hyrule. The Hylians in castle town slept peacefully under the happy faced moon. All was well since the last hero defeated the witch that threatened the land. Except for one tiny thing...relatively tiny.

Link waited impatiently as a red haired farm girl lovingly licked and kissed all over his dick. The warmth of her breath in the cool night was refreshing but he was ready for the main course. Finally, she slid the head between her lips and sucked it gingerly. Slowly but surely she worked her way down; lapping the underside with her tongue, rubbing the head against her cheek, pushing past all her teeth, only a couple of which lightly grazed him until the head finally stopped at her throat. 

Link looked down and saw that there was still a few inches left to go. He waited, impatiently still as she drew back, sucking as hard as she could all the way, stopping just before the head came out. She looked up at him as if awaiting approval. 

With a smile, he hesitantly grabbed her hair in one hand and the base of her neck in the other and pushed her back down onto his slick knob. Though he felt a bit guilty for doing this, he could not ignore the burning desire that was nearly eating him alive at the moment.

“Glrk, glrk glrk glrk, slurp, slllp, pop, glrk”

With intense focus he bobbed the woman’s head up and down along his cock using her hair like the string of a yo-yo. The end of his dick pressed into the back of her throat each time she went down. She dug her fingernails into his legs. Greedily, Link thrust his hips, trying to bury more of his magically enlarged penis into her throat. Steadily they gained speed, faster, faster, faster; he released her hair and wrapped both hands around the back of her head now and fucked her face in earnest. 

The sloppy wet gagging and choking was only making him even hornier it seemed. He abandoned all inhibitions, widened his stance, pulled his dick back, tightened his grip, and thrusted.

“GUUAAAHHCCK,” she choked violently as his dick blew past her limit and forced its way down her throat. Her entire body locked up.

Link released a heavy sigh as he felt the base of his dick press firmly into her lips. He leaned his head back and gazed into the starry sky then looked down and saw it reflected in her glossy, teary white eyes. Her eyes had rolled all the way back in her head. Her throat tightened as she struggled to push the girthy invader out. After a few nearly asphyxiating moments he pulled her off and let her have some air. Just a few moments of air...

“WAIT,” the woman choked out, throwing her hands up and stopping Link mid-thrust. Link released her and she struggled to catch her breath, coughing, sputtering, and spitting. “I’m sorry hero, but I don’t think I can keep going,” she coughed.

“Hmmm,” he responded with a nod. He grabbed his pants, preparing to leave but she stopped him. 

“I have hands, hero,” she reasoned. He gave her another nod and she began eagerly working his spit slick shaft. Her small hands felt pretty good, nowhere near as good as the blowjob, but good enough to get him where he needed to go. After what seemed like an hour of work, with a little assistance, Link tensed up and unleashed a fat spurt of spunk that splattered her across the face. The remaining squirts soiled her shirt.

After a brief cleanup, he bid the woman good bye. He still had to give word to the Queen that the evil had been...defeated.

The farm woman walked back into her home. Her old grayed father was half asleep on the couch with an empty bottle of milk still grasped in his hand. It slipped out and fell to the floor as she was walking by him.

“WHAT THE F—,” he yelled, jumping up with a start, “Oh...oh it’s just you daughter, don’t scare your old man like that, I could’ve had a heart attack.” He gave her a funny look before adding, “and leave those poor horses alone already.”


	2. The Festival of the Hero

Link awoke with a throbbing pain in his head. His vision was blurry and his body felt extremely heavy. He felt like he was awakening from a deep, deep slumber. Or perhaps from a drunken spell. He looked around at the room he was in; there were books and bottles strewn across the floor, a chair lay on its side and the Doppelgänger Mask lay next to him. He struggled to lift himself from the floor. He had barely picked his head up from the soft white cushion it had been laying on when he heard a wet squelch and the unmistakable sensation of something tightly squeezing the base of his baby maker.

“Uggghhooooh,” came a weak moan from beneath him. The aforementioned cushion was actually a woman. Oh shit that’s right, he was in the doctor’s office. The woman in question was Doctor Purah, a 30 year old Sheikah scientist who was in the process of examining him before he blacked out.

“Ahh,” Link moaned in half pleasure, half pain, as his sensitive sausage was squeezed yet again. Lifting himself up with great effort he looked down and realized his dick was lodged balls deep in Purah’s asshole and judging by the dripping he had blown her full of cream. 

He freed himself and rolled off the poor woman. After a few minutes he regained his strength, got up off the floor and placed Purah on the bed. He had an awful series of thoughts, but resisted and proceeded to get dressed. He put the mask back on and Knill appeared. 

Knill looked around the room then asked, “What the hell did you do”

~~~~~~~~

“CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR VICTORY, GREAT HERO OF HYRULE,” exclaimed Queen Zeruda. The halls of the castle rumbled with thunderous applause for Link. “You’ve rid the land of the Bronze Witch, and for that you have my undying gratitude. However, I must ask you for one more favor.”

Link nodded. He’d do damn near anything to—for the lovely Queen Zeruda. She had just the right amount of thickness as one would expect of a nurturing milf in her...however old she was. She had a great heavy set of breasts and her form fitting blue dress hugged her curves like a cascade of waves rolling back into the sea.

The Queen continued, “If you don’t mind, would you remain here in the Kingdom and assure there are no lingering evils that may plague my people. I know that is the job of my soldiers but we would greatly appreciate your help.”

He gave the Queen, his biggest, most convincing a smile of approval.

“Well then tonight there will be a feast to celebrate the Hero,” she declared, “Until then, Paya, can you show the Hero and his friend to their quarters. Paya, stepped forward and led them away.

“Excuse me, sweetheart, my friend here needs to see a doctor before you show us to our rooms,” the Hero explained. Paya blushed and led them down a corridor off to the side.

While passing through the castle they ran into the Captain of the Royal Guard, Impa. Her slender athletic physique was quite appealing. And the lips on her were just fucking...Link felt a shiver run through his body.

“Greetings, hero,” she waved as he walked up, “I hope you are enjoying the festival. Whenever you get a chance, come by my office and we can discuss the ongoing strategy of keeping Hyrule safe from any lingering threats.”

“Sure thing,” the Hero answered.

“Excuse me, Hero,” came a sweet voice from behind them. They turned to see the Queen’s daughter, Princess Zelda making her way towards them. She was looking as pretty as ever, just as splendid as her gorgeous mother. Unfortunately, her dress hid her body away.

“I wanted to personally congratulate you on your quest,” she smiled, “thank you for what you’ve done for this land. I’d like you to have this as a token of my appreciation.” She gave him a nice comfy blue scarf. 

“Thanks,” he beamed. 

Completely taken aback, Zelda gasped and said excitedly, “I don’t believe I’ve ever heard you speak before.”

“Oh, uh...it was a curse, I don’t like to talk about it,” he grinned.

Zelda laughed, “and you have quite the sense of humor.” She looked over at the masked man standing next to him. 

“I don’t believe, I’ve met your friend,” she commented.

“This is L-, uh Knill, this is my traveling companion Knill,” the hero informed her.

“Nice to meet you, Knill,” she greeted. The masked man bowed. “Well,” the Princess sighed, “I'm afraid I must be going, the duty of a Princess calls and I must return to my chambers. I hope that I may see you again soon, Hero.” With that she waved him farewell and left. They continued on their way until they came to a large room.

“This is the medical room, I’ll go retrieve Doctor Purah,” Paya said shyly. She rushed off leaving them alone.

“She was quite a cutie,“ Knill remarked, “just as cute as the princess. I know you were eyeing them like a wild dog behind that mask, I bet you wished you could use the mask of truth to see through her clothes just now. If you want, later we can scale the castle to her room.”

Link shook his head vehemently. The lust was started to build at an alarming rate. He might even have to visit the bathroom for a quick jerk.

“Hello, Hero, good to see you again,” greeted Purah as she walked into the room. “So what seems to be the problem here.

“My friend has an issue he needs help with,” the Hero told her. “I’ll leave you to help him while Paya here shows me the rooms; I’ll be back soon bud,” the Hero winked at the masked man. They walked out of the room shutting the door behind them.

“Ok then, what seems to be the issue, my masked fellow, speaking of which, would you mind removing your mask?” He shook his head. “Well I can’t exactly take your temperature if you don’t, I mean I can, butt…”

Again he shook his head.

“Well just tell me what the problem is then,” she inquired. 

He scratched his head unsure.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, doctor patient confidentiality, no one else is going to know,” she reassured him.

Hesitantly, he dropped his pants, letting his rigid rod stand tall.

“Oh, my Hylia,” she gasped as she stared at the veiny foot-long schlong. “What, uh, that looks a bit painful, I think I may have something that can help you out with that. I’m assuming you can’t get it to go down?”

He nodded.

“Ok then one moment,” she said and went into a back room. She came back with several vials and began mixing up a concoction. “Ok, here we go, bottoms up,” Purah instructed. 

~~~~~~~~~~

“Here is your room, Hero,” Paya presented, “and there is your friend’s room, right across the hall. Do you need anything else while I am here?” She blushed

“There actually is something we could use your help with,” the Hero revealed.

Paya lit up, “I'm at your service hero, anything you need.”

The hero looked around to make sure the coast was clear, “I need a favor. Keep this strictly, and I mean strictly between us.”

“I understand,” she assured him.

“My friend needs--I mean wants, he wants, uh...he wants some female company, for after the festival tonight” the Hero whispered.

Paya was wide eyed, “Your friend. Your friend needs some female company…”

He nodded vigorously, “If you could find an amazing woman to spend some time with him tonight we’d be very grateful.”

“Uh….um…alright, yes, I think I can do that,” she stammered.

“Great, just send her over to the 1st bar in the Pink District tonight after the festival,” he confirmed.

Paya turned to leave, stopped, then turned back and asked, “uh, will you also be needing any...Hero?” She looked all around but he was gone; like he’d vanished into thin air.

~~~~~~

“OHMYGODDESS PLEASE CALM DOWN,” screamed Purah as the masked man knocked her over, sending papers, books, bottles, and all flying across the room. Surely she fucked up somewhere along the lines because the schlong hadn’t shrunk and the man was in a lust addled rage. He tore her bottoms clean off of her and exposed her plump buttcheeks. He seized her waist, poured one of the potions into her ass then plunged his prick into its depths.

“HUUUUOOOOGGGHGHGH,” Purah groaned as her guts were stuffed to the brim by his thick meat. Her eyes crossed and her life flashed before her eyes or maybe her eyes were just rolling really hard she wasn’t sure; she couldn’t brain properly at the moment. Either way, the painful pleasure of her poor puckered asshole being pulled, pushed and pulverized by his potent pork was causing her to go through quite a bit of scientific discovery. 

Link’s frantic, desperate expression was on full display. The mask had fallen to the floor. Unluckily for Purah she was face down ass up, taking it like a bitch in bondage. Link adjusted his grip, reaching down to her neck and clasping his hands around it. He put his back into his thrusts and delivered a world of hurt on the poor mind broken woman. 

Loud wet plap, plap, plap, plap, slap, slap, plaps sounded off through the room as Link tenderized her insides. He relentlessly pounded her harder and harder, deeper and deeper, pushing her body down to the floor until she was completely prone. He held himself up with only his arms, dropping his entire weight into her with every thrust, letting gravity do half the work and his heroic muscles the other half. Before long her moaning had completely died down to a low rumble. Only the sound of wet smacks could be heard echoing from the walls as Link’s mind continued to swim in oblivion.  
~~~~~~~~~

The Festival of the Hero was quite the event. You know that scene from that one sci-fi movie? The one where all the people are partying and dancing in a cave deep under the ground because the machines are coming to get them and they want to send the message that ‘dammit we are still here’? Well anyway, there was dancing by lovely gerudo belly dancers, there was singing by the Rito, the Gorons served up a mean spiced rum that would put you on your ass if you weren’t careful. It was amazing.

Link walked around happily, actually able to enjoy himself after having ‘enjoyed himself earlier. Once the poor Doctor finally came back to her senses, she determined tomorrow he was going to be examined by the royal mage, Cia, but tonight he could relax. Not to mention he would be having a visitor tonight, thanks to the help of Knill.

Once the partying was mostly over, he bid everyone good night and headed up to his room. Once inside, he donned the mask and clawshot his way across the rooftops of the castle town over to the Pink District. He went to the 1st bar, got a private booth and waited.

“Damn I can barely wait for this,” grinned Knill, “I hope she’s a good one.” They waited for about an hour. Link was dying with anticipation. Finally, there was a blinding flash and then there in the booth was a masked woman dressed in Sheikah garb.

“Hello, fellow masked stranger,” she greeted him, “I will be your company for tonight, you may call me, Sheik.”


	3. The Trial of the Sheikah

“I must admit, I’m a bit surprised by this odd request but it is my duty to help the Hero of Hyrule however I can,” Sheik declared.

Link and Knill gave each other knowing looks.

Link’s anticipation was through the roof. Something about hooking up with this mystery woman was really doing it for him. He tried to deny the feeling in his mind but it was no use. He adjusted his mask and took a deep breath.

Sheik was quite a beauty from what he could see. She had a build similar to Impa; slender, athletic, small subtle curves. She was average height, with long white hair that ended in a braided ponytail. She wore a dark grey Sheikah stealth outfit with a waist length cloak. Whenever he eventually removed her mask later, hopefully he wouldn’t have a tragedy on his hands.

“Alright then, let's head out,” she announced.

They left the bar and travelled farther into the Pink district to a much more discrete location. 

“I’ve never really been in this part of town,” Sheik admitted, “We Sheikah usually stay within the Kakariko District.”

“We actually got directions on how to get where we’re going ourselves,” the Hero informed her. “Now before we go any further, I must ask that you swear yourself to secrecy,” the Hero declared.

“That goes without saying Hero, but sure anything you ask,” she answered. 

“Good to hear,” he smiled.

They finally arrived at their location, a specially marked building full of private rooms. It was one of many enchanted areas of the kingdom made specifically for anonymity. Why they existed was anyone’s guess. Once inside they made their way to one of the rooms. It was a comfortable looking bedroom with a large plush bed, a few love seats, a table, a cooking area, a washroom, and the whole nine. 

“Well I’ll leave you two to handle your business,” the Hero said.

“Ok,” she sighed heavily, “Just so you know I wouldn’t do this for anyone else, I need you to understand that.”

“Trust me, I understand,” he assured her. He left them alone, shutting the door behind him.

“Alright then, stranger,” Sheik began, “since you haven’t said a single thing all night I guess I’ll do the talking for now. I’m not really experienced with this but I can transform myself to suit your preferences. So what do you like?”

Link made a few lewd gestures to illustrate his needs.

With a wave of her hands Sheik underwent a sailor moon-esque transformation; her bust burst forth into a size that would spill out of a moblins hands, her ass ascended to a level that even the biggest butt fiend would be happy with. Her legs, thighs and hips grew to match the rest. She was even juicier than the witch that hexed him.

“Is this to your liking?” She asked

He gave her two thumbs up. 

Without further ado, Link quickly undressed. When he revealed his dick, Sheik’s eyes stretched wide with surprise and she unconsciously took a step back. It was the most brutal looking penis she had ever seen. It looked like an arm; skin pulled tight over bulging veins with a bell end the size of a small fist. She was certain she had seen a Hinox with one just like this.

She was in such shock she didn’t realize Link walked over to a table and blew out the light from the candle. He opened the curtains up and allowed the full light of the moon to pour through. Then, he made his way over to her, lifted her up and carried her to the bed. Finally, off came the mask.

He removed her clothes and admired the moonlit glow of her tan skin. Gently, he ran his fingers down her neck, over her nipples, along her stomach, and brought them to rest at her thighs. With a slight push he spread her legs open then dipped his face down between them and planted his lips on her clit, relishing the erotic aroma she emitted.

Sheik let out a long slow exhale as his tongue danced along her clit, lapping and licking, and rubbing. A calm relaxation spread through her. Link slipped his fingers inside working in tandem with his tongue to perform a perfect pleasing rhythm. Every time his tongue passed over her clit his fingers rubbed into her sweet spot. She sang a swan song of sweet moans into the dark night of the enchanted room, practically melting into the bed in ecstasy. 

“You’re amazing at this. Wai- how are you so good at this?” She suddenly wondered.

Link ignored her question and continued his oral onslaught. She arched up and pushed his whole face into her soaked folds, up and down, up and down, grinding him from chin to nose. Without warning, she clenched up, thighs clamping around his neck and squirted all over him.

“HAAAAH,” she sighed, “that was so good; I can’t believe you.” He wiped his face off and rose up. 

The lust was in full effect. It was time. 

Sheik’s eyes locked on to his monstrous meat. How easily she had forgotten about his dick.“I don’t think that's going to f—uUUGGHKK,” she groaned as he pushed his potent pipe into her sopping wet pussy.

Her voice caught in her throat, she lurched forward, muscles tensed, mouth agape, struggling to exhale but nothing came out but small rushed breaths. 

Link drew back and gave her a good another strong thrust to feel her out. 

“NGGGHHH,” she moaned, quaking with both pleasure and pain. Her fingers dug into the bed, pulling the sheets off the edges. 

Try as he might, he couldn’t get his entire dick inside her. But he had to...

Slowly, he tried to push the rest in; gyrating, readjusting, pushing, pulling, pushing

“AHN, AHN, HAHN, NGH, HUAH, GUGH,” she cried,

“It can’t...it c—there’s no more r-room.”

He was just going to have to make room.

He reached down, grabbed her ankles, picked her legs up and pushed them behind her head.

Link dove back in, pressing his weight down. With a loud wet ‘schlllck’ his dick slid down and slammed into her guts, just shy of balls deep.

Sheik unleashed a loud “NNOOHHUUGGH” when the head collided with the wall of her womb. 

He began piledriving her with reckless abandon. To his deep satisfaction, every thrust went balls deep. The poor woman on the end of his dick was being blitzed and bombarded with a plethora of feelings and emotions that she couldn’t fully process. 

PLAP, PLAP, PLAP, PLAP, PLAP the sound of wet flesh smacking together echoed off the walls of the enchanted room. 

Link let out a long deep sigh and settled into a nice steady fucking pace. He would be able to keep this up for a while. The feeling of forcing her open and the amazing grip was the absolute best. He really put his back into it, happily dropping his hips and hitting the bottom of Sheik’s poor vagina with no regard for her well being. 

Meanwhile, she was being put through her paces. She couldn't keep up with him at all. All she could do was moan and cum. Her brain finally short circuited after her 4th body wracking orgasm. She promptly passed out. 

Link, reveling in ecstasy, didn't even notice. She suddenly became very relaxed, so he pummeled even harder. Before long he was throwing his head back and unloading an unruly amount of cum into her. For a very brief moment, he realized that usually resulted in pregnancy but the lust was back before he knew it. His body went into autopilot and he fucked his thoughts away.


	4. The Blessing of the Fairy

“Shall I clean you up," Impa offered. 

Link looked down at the woman's face nestled next to his nuts.

Her large, luscious lips ran the length of his cock from bottom to top; warm breath tickling, tingling, teasing all the way up. She lightly kissed the head, then licked back down to the base, stopping at his big round balls to give them several loving licks.

With a -slurp- she sucked one into her mouth then carefully tongued the other in slowly sucked them both.

Link leaned back and moaned, enjoying the show. He brushed her long braid out of her face and caressed her bulging cheek. 

She released his balls with a wet pop then ran her lips back up to the tip, took the head in her mouth and suckled it gingerly. A sly smile spread across her face as she gave him more teasing kisses.

Enough was enough. He reached up, grabbed the back of her head and dunked her down so hard that it woke him up. 

Link sat bolt upright in bed with his morning wood standing as tall as the castle tower.

He had been dreaming. There was no Impa.

Frustrated, he looked over to see that Sheik was still lying in bed in the same position as when he stopped railing her. He wasn’t sure but she had apparently passed out sometime before he actually finished. Guilt washed over him briefly, but quickly passed. It was replaced with the sudden urge to remove her mask.

What if it was Impa? White hair, slender build. He badly wanted to know. He badly wanted...

Shaking his head he decided to leave her be. He got up, washed, and headed out.

The town was recovering from its night of revelry. Several people roamed the street like ReDeads. There were a few street vendors serving up food. He happily purchased a hearty stuffed pretzel, a banana crepe, and some Lon Lon milk. He polished them off before reaching the castle and slipped his mask on while no one was looking. Impa and her lips were waiting at the gate. 

“Good morning, hero; Good morning Knill,” she greeted, “I’m here to guide you to Cia. I was going to have Paya do it, but she hasn’t shown up yet this morning.”

“She may have had too much fun at the festival,” Knill suggested .

“Yeah maybe,” Impa agreed, “well then, follow me.”

Link gladly followed her, watching her hips sway subtly all the way, wishing he could get a good grip on that long braided ponytail she was sporting. 

The mage’s room was dimly lit with candles. It had the pleasant aromas of incense, books, and fruit. Cia was standing at an alchemy table in a corner. She was a nice shapely brown skinned beauty with short white hair. She wore an incredibly revealing outfit that complimented her curves in all the right ways. This wouldn’t help Link’s problems at all...

“Welcome,” she began, “I can feel the dark magic radiating from you already. From both of you actually.”

Link and Knill exchanged silent looks.

“Hero...you’re giving off a strange energy signature…,” she pointed out.

“Might be that crepe I ate,” he joked.

“And your friend’s mask...wait a minute I think I’ve seen that mask before,” she noted.

“Uh…,” Knill uttered.

Cia looked back and forth between the 2 of them. Without warning she pulled the mask off Link’s face, dispelling Knill. Impa jumped in surprise.

“What just happened?” Impa exclaimed.

Cia held up the mask, “This is a magic item; it creates a doppelgänger. Not sure why he was using it here in the castle.” They both looked at Link.

Link just shrugged.

Cia frowned, “This isn’t going to work.” 

She rushed over to a bookshelf and rummaged through some books. Finally, she found what she was looking for and brought it over. She found the page she needed, chanted some words and cast a spell on Link.

“There that should help,” she affirmed.

What did you do to me?

“You can project your thoughts into people’s minds now,” Cia answered

Oh? Oh that’s—that’s pretty amazing

“You’re welcome,'' she said, “Now strip please, down to the underwear if you will; Impa feel free to leave if you don’t want to see the hero naked.

“I don’t really care either way,” she insisted, “Do you want me to leave, hero?”

I want those lip—

He completely forgot the thought projection. He’d have to think about how he thought about things from now on. 

Impa shot him a shocked but curious look and covered her mouth. 

“I’ll step out until you’re done,” she decided.

Embarrassed, Link stripped down to his underwear. 

“Fit and handsome, AND THIS BULGE, WOW,” Cia gasped, brazenly grabbing a handful. 

Link nearly doubled over in surprise. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, couldn’t help myself,” she laughed. “Ok let’s begin.” She ran her fingers along his skin, carefully examining him all over. “I’m looking for markings like a symbol or magic circle,” she informed him. 

Her touch sent shivers down his spine. His dick slowly began to rise. 

“Hmm, no luck, well I guess there’s only one place left to...oh...hero I’m flattered. You got this just from my touch?” Cia asked looking at his tall erection.

That and you look so...Oh, oops, I really have to work on this thought projection

Cia smiled, amused, “Yes, yes you do. Don’t worry it’s simple once you get the hang of it.”

The lust was really starting to eat at him now. His shorts were working overtime holding his meat back.

“As I was saying, I’m going to have to check your package,” she went on. Before he could protest, she pulled his shorts down. “Ooo, is it always this big,” she marveled.

Not exactly

“I’m going to touch it,” she warned him, reaching for it.

That might be a bad i—

“I’m just going to touch it,” she repeated, wrapping a thumb and forefinger around the base. With her other hand she lifted his balls. She looked at every inch; along the sides, the bottom, the top, and around the glans. 

Link was positive she was about to lick the thing. He shuddered as he felt her warm breath on it.

Finally, she crouched down to get a closer look. She was practically nose to nuts with him at this point. Link eagerly expected her to lick it from bottom to top but instead he felt a finger poke his gooch. He nearly jumped out of his skin.

“I found it,” she declared, “Now if you can just lay down on the table and spread your legs.”

Link reluctantly did as he was told, while Cia went through her books again. She looked through the books, then at the circle, then at the books again, for about 10 minutes.

“As I suspected, it’s an advanced lust curse. The only way to break it is to kill the caster...or have sex with them. In the meantime, you shouldn’t have sex with anyone else,” she concluded.

No sex?

“Right. Abstain from any sex. I’m not sure but there are probably negative effects to you or a partner,” she informed him. She grabbed his dick again, admiring it some more, “Trust me, I’m disappointed too; I’d love to have a ride on this.”

Just then, Impa walked in, saw them, and walked right back out. Link hurriedly pulled his underwear back on.

“Impa wait, it’s not like that,” Cia called after her. “Anyway hero, have you tried going to a fairy fountain and being healed?”

OF COURSE, A FAIRY!!

Link hopped to his feet and took off. 

“LINK WAIT!,” Cia shouted.

Why hadn’t he thought of a fairy fountain before? Those huge fairies are horny as hell. And they had the biggest lips. 

He ran through the castle at top speed. He was moving so quickly he ran headlong into the Queen, sending them toppling to the floor.

They were in a rather compromising position. The guards had spears to his throat in seconds. His chin sat square in the center of her chest. His dick was pressed so firmly into her vagina he could feel the lips spreading around it. He could tell from her face that she felt it too. A rush of lust and embarrassment ran through him like wildfire. Finally, Cia came running up.

“Link you forgot your clothes,” she blurted, out of breath.

The guards snatched Link off the queen and helped her to her feet. Several of them still had their spears up. A couple of the women were a bit too preoccupied looking at the threatening bulge in his pants to do anything. He hurriedly took his clothes and got dressed.

The queen straightened herself up and fixed her clothes. She was dressed as if she were going out walking or hiking; she wore a nice looking but modest shirt covered with a shawl, simple comfortable pants and some nice boots. 

“Fancy running into me here, hero” the Queen laughed, “you seem to be having an interesting day, is everything alright?”

Yes, yes, I’m fine. I’m sorry about that, I was uh...I have something I need to handle

“I think I know what you mean,” she hinted, “Well, I don’t want to hold you up; by the way if you run into Zelda, tell her I’m looking for her, and do try not to grind into her too hard.”

Link laughed nervously and waved goodbye to the queen. Once he was out of sight he broke into a sprint again. The nearest fountain was half a day on horseback. Foolishly, he had left his horse at Lon Lon Ranch. Maybe he should run back and see if Sheik is still in the room. Or she might be in the Kakariko district. Maybe he should just ask Impa—no, no he couldn’t do that. Suddenly, he spotted a man renting out horses.

I’d like a horse please, doesn’t matter which one.

“Sign your name here and that’ll be 100 rupees please; as you know it’s 100 each day you have them so take your time but don’t forget to bring them back. I’ll see you again soon,” the man said.

Link signed, paid, hopped on and raced off.

Fairy fountain, here I come

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Link arrived at the fairy fountain later that day, ready and raring to go. He ran up to the flower and out popped the big blonde bodacious Great Fairy, Cotera, glistening and wet.

“Good to see you again, hero, what shall I enhance for you this time?" Cotera swooned.

Link snatched his pants off with lightning quick speed and presented his pulsating package, filled to bursting.

“Ah; that already looks enhanced to the max,” she teased.

No not enhance it, I want you to blow it

“Whatever do you mean my sweet boy,” she taunted

I NEED YOU TO DO YOUR THING

“HAHHHHH,”

P U T M E I N Y O U R M O U T H

With a laugh she snatched Link up and dove down into her flower. It was a strange sensation diving down into the flower; breathing in the nectar, feeling it's weight, smelling the aromas. Add the stimulation of sex and the experience is mind boggling.

Link let out a deep sigh as Cotera licked his entire lower half with her giant tongue. He laid back comfortably in the palms of her hands and let her lap him up. Having your whole dick licked at once was amazing. It was completely enveloped at all times. Everything was just so warm and comfortable.

She gave him a big kiss, plastering lipstick across his midsection then stuck him in her mouth up to his chest. He got a grabbed hold of her lip and she sucked hard.

“OoooooooUGGH,” moaned Link, his eyes rolling back in his eyes as he was nearly crushed by the incredible suction. Again, she sucked him like a huge piece of hard candy. Link grit his teeth as the tight wet vice nearly squeezed the feeling out of him. He was right on the line of pleasure and pain but it felt way too good to stop.

Keep going

Suck, slurp, slllp, schlup, suuuulllp

Link moaned hard as he was sucked numb and back again. He was tingling all over and his dick felt like it was going to explode. She rolled her tongue all over him and continued sucking him dry. With a few flicks of her tongue she spun him around, sucked him in to his neck, and slurped hard. The added choking sensation was just what he needed to push him far over the edge.

With a mighty bellow, he unloaded a river of cream all in her mouth, once again going numb from overstimulation. From the look on his face, he’d clearly been sucked stupid. 

Cotera popped him out of her mouth and gave him another kiss. 

“You’re always so much fun,” she smiled, perhaps I should use you to please myself too.”

Suddenly, coming back to his senses he realized he was traveling south at terminal velocity. He looked up just in time to see her other giant pair of lips coming at him full speed or vice versa. Before he could say ‘HUAAAGH’ he was plunged into the hot steamy confines of the fairy’s sweet honeypot, headfirst, with his mouth open. 

He got a mouthful of thick, tangy nectar. Before he could process what was happening she pulled him back out and shoved him back in. In, out, in out, plunge, squelch. He was putting in a lot of face time with her g-spot, being ground into it over and over. He could hear the muffled moans of the fairy outside. The walls got tighter and tighter, rubbing his dick along with the rest of him. He shot off another load but where it went he couldn’t tell in the dark, creamy, chasm of her vagina. Finally, he was pulled back into the oxygen rich nectar of the flower. He inhaled deeply, gasping for breath, completely spent.

The fairy swam back up out of the flower and laid gently on the petals.

“All finished,” Cotera laughed. 

Link lay in the moonlight basking in the glow of post orgasm. He needed that all day. He felt relieved, but he wasn’t sure if the lust spell was broken or not. He leaned up to ask the fairy but she had already retreated inside. He rolled over and looked out into the sky at the large plume of black smoke clouds.

Large plume of black smoke clouds?


	5. The Shadow of the Sorceress

Princess Zelda woke abruptly from a dead sleep. She had been having a hot steamy wet dream and was dripping all over her sheets. 

Just ignore it, Zelda, it’s late at night and a princess such as yourself needs her beauty rest.

She rolled over and hugged her pillow tightly to her neck. After laying still for a while it became apparent she was wide awake. And horny.

Launching out of bed she rushed over to her special drawer. The Sheikah and the Gerudo have plenty of inventions that aided a woman in need and Zelda had managed to secretly procure a small collection. It included a few modest Gerudo glass dildos and Sheikah vibrators. However, she knew what she needed.

Recently, she had stumbled upon her mother’s collection. Queen Zeruda had toys such as the Great Fairy Wand, the King Dodongo, the Kalle Demos, the Liver Puncher, and so many other heinous contraptions to choose from. Poor Zelda was paralyzed with intrigue when she saw it. How could her dignified mother use such things? Try as she might she could not stop thinking about them and eventually she stole one; the Volvagia. It had 5 speeds, 20 functions, and boasted a couple pounds of long, ribbed, rugged, veiny, thick, vibrating, gyrating pleasure.

She lugged it out and eagerly hopped back in bed. Just hit a few buttons, set it to Dungeon Crawler mode, crank the speed to 3, and into the soaked folds we go.

“Oouggh, godd—Mmmnnn,” she moaned, tensing up and falling back onto the bed. She gripped the sheets to steady herself and shakily pushed the beast in as far as she could stand it. Inch by inch, it spread her wide, coiling all the way.

“UUUGGGHH, Fuc—that’s goo-UGH,” she choked out as she continued pushing it in, corkscrewing herself crazy. She hit her limit, but continued to press down on the end of it, wanting even more.

“Dammit, nnghh, I want it all,” she heaved.

Beading with sweat now, she pumped as hard as she could. She rolled, bucked, twisted, and turned but her body was being very needy. It felt so good it was mind warping but no matter which way she fucked the phallus it just wasn't enough.

Stroke...stroke...stroke...stroke...stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke, STROKESTROKESTROKESTROKESTROKE

“GUUGGGGHHH, come on, come on,” she groaned angrily, logic completely failing her, “I know it can fit.”

She pummeled herself until her arms burned and her body was as heavy as lead. 

WAIT

Although it may not be very safe. It was time to use magic.

First, supercharge the toy with a simple sparks spell. Then, place a sensitivity spell on her body. Next, use levitation for hands free pounding. Lastly, she would increase the elasticity of her vagina. And now she could use her hands to touch her sweet spots.

With a twist she turned the vibrator on full blast and burrowed into her guts.

“GUUoOOuuuuGGHhh,” she seethed, contorting like crazy, trying desperately not to lose control of her magic.

Furiously, mercilessly, the Volvagia tenderized her insides, grinding her so hard she could barely think or speak. She writhed on the bed in complete ecstasy, riding the wave of torturous pleasure into multiple teeth gritting orgasms. When finally she couldn’t take anymore, her vagina clenched up and pushed the vibrator out with such force it shot across the room. 

-GLURK, ACCCKK-

Zelda popped up just in time to see a figure collapse on the floor. Igniting a candle she saw that it was a yiga assassin. Said assassin was clutching their neck, violently choking on the vibrator that had broken through their mask and drilled into their throat. 

With a gasp she ran out of her room, legs weak as jelly. How the hell did an assassin get in here? She hadn't gotten very far when she right smack into Paya.

"Paya?"

"We have to get out of here, princess," Paya urged.

~~~~~~~

The smoke seemed to be coming from castle town.

Link leapt to his feet and collapsed. His legs were jelly. With some effort he picked himself up. His energy was sapped. He’d need a quick pick me up. Lucky for him the place was littered with little fairies. Now just to catch one. He went to work hobbling after the fairies, trying to snatch one out of the air. Suddenly, there was a voice in his head.

...Link….

Hello?

..Link can you hear me?...

Hello, who is this?

Link you must hurry to the castle, we need you

I’m on my way

He threw himself at a fairy and tagged it with the tips of his fingers. It swirled all around him, bestowing him with health, stamina, and energy. Unfortunately, the lust was restored as well. His dick resurrected with a vengeance. Clutching his crotch, he hurriedly grabbed his things. He knew just the magic item he needed for this occasion. Digging through his magic pouch, he pulled out a clear gem that glowed with a green light. It was Farore’s Wind. 

~~~~~~~

In the center of town, there was utter pandemonium. Buildings were on fire, monsters ran rampant, horses were on the loose, and ninja were crawling all over the place like cockroaches. 

The Sheikah and the royal army were putting up a hell of a fight against the invaders. Along with them were some of Hyrule’s best warriors such as Impa, Linkle, Tingle, Cia, Dorian, Lana, Cado, and Volga. They were battling an unknown man.

He was a burly dark skinned man with red hair. He was clad in dark armor and wielded a large trident.

“I will say this again, my fight is not with you,” he insisted.

“If you think we’re buying that you’re full of it,” yelled Cia, “EVERYONE, ATTACK TOGETHER!.” 

Volga, Cia, and Lana unleashed a massive combined fireball. It connected setting nearly the whole area ablaze. However, it didn't seem to slow the man down. 

From above him, Dorian and Cado dropped down, slicing through the air with their blades. He sidestepped them and smacked them both so hard it sent them crashing through a wall.

Impa dashed in next. She attacked in a flurry with her giant blade. The man defended each strike with ease. She reared back to unleash a powerful blow but caught a mean boot to the gut. She too was sent flying into a wall. 

The guards ran in and surrounded him. Smirking, he struck the ground with such force they all collapsed. 

“FIRE LASERS,” shouted Purah. From the rooftops, several mounted guardian lasers were fired at the man. Right before they hit he vanished into thin air. 

Where’d he go? Purah panicked

“IN THE AIR,” Cia called

The man had reappeared in the air, spinning his trident above his head. From it’s tip he unleashed several fireballs that struck the mounted lasers and completely destroyed them. 

“Are you kidding me,” Purah said.

“Let me pass, I mean you no harm,” he declared. 

Finally, Link came soaring through the air, using the scarf Zelda gave him as a glider. He landed with a roll and stood before the man.

“YOU!,” the man shouted.

Link was a bit taken aback. The man looked at him like he recognized him but he’d never seen this man in his life. He kind of looked like a Gerudo, but Gerudo aren’t male so surely this wasn’t possible.

“Is that you, Ravio?,” he asked, dropping his trident to the ground.

Who?

“Did they hurt you?,” He went on, “I see your hair is a different color but I’m not opposed to the blonde, it suits you,”

I’m sorry sir, but I’m not whoever you’re thinking I am, I don’t know you

“Seriously?,” he said puzzled, “you look just like him, the resemblance is uncanny.”

The others ran up, ready to engage in battle.

“What’s going on here,” Impa demanded.

The man sighed, “I’m terribly sorry...my name is Kenan. I have come here pursuing my lover, Ravio. He was taken from my village by a member of your Sheikah clan.” He pulled a ripped outfit from his cloak.

Purah gasped, “That’s Paya’s.”

"You people are such fools," came a voice from above them.

They all looked up to see Paya. Out of her shadow stepped a sultry woman. She had blue skin, red hair, and wore quite an interesting outfit, she was clearly either a jester or a magician. 

Kenan growled, “Veran.”

“Hello, dumbass,” she called back “It was fun playing poor little Miss Paya but I think this is the perfect time to make my grand appearance. I have kidnapped your queen, your princess, your boyfriend, and this stupid girl. Good luck, savin—-HUGHRRK,” she choked as the clawshot caught her by the throat.

Link yanked her to the ground.

“Uuuugggh...ugghh, fuck, you bastard,” she groaned rolling over in pain. With a snap of her fingers, a horde of evil shadowy Links appeared. One of them snatched Paya and took her away.

"KILL THEM," she ordered.

The Links swooped in and everyone began fighting.

Link narrowly avoided being beheaded, ducking blades last minute. Unsheathing his sword, he blocked a blow from another, then countered with a spin attack, taking two out.

Veran crawled to her feet and took off.

I’m going after her

“GO, WE’LL HANDLE THESE WEAKLINGS,” Kenan called after him.

That’s kinda rude

The Dark Links tried desperately to stop him. Two came running in, one went high and one low. Link dove between the blades, rolled and kept running. 

From afar, one drew a bow and fired.

Link blocked the shot, then flung his shield at him, taking him clean out.

"YOU’LL NEVER SAVE THEM," Veran screamed back at him. Link noted that she had some nice hips. Her dress accentuated her curves perfectly. Oh, he was definitely getting her.

He donned his mask and out sprang Knill

“THROW ME,” Knill shouted.

Link snatched him from the air, spun like a top and hurled Knill at Veran. He collided into her back and they tumbled to the ground in a heap.

“Nice one,” Knill said, getting up, “Alright, we got her, now we just need to save everyone else.”

You link up with the others and do that, I need a moment with this one

“Read you loud and clear boss,” he replied and hurried off.

Link looked at the woman curled up on the ground. Damn was she thick. He knew time was critical, he knew things were dire right now, but he needed a fuck right now. He really, really did. The curse was gnawing on his bones. Surely, no one would care if he reamed this woman. Not a single soul would mind. Link hurriedly took her into a nearby building. 

Once inside he tossed her on a table and grabbed a heaping handful of her ass.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, you mongrel,” she spat.

He pulled his pork out his pants and with a -plap- dropped it on the table.

Spread em

Veran scowled, “Hell-fucking…”

-SMACK-

Link slapped her across the face with his dick like a moblin club.

You’re going to take this dick, then you’re going to tell me where you’ve taken my friends.

“I KNOW YOU JUST DID NOT…”

Link yanked her up and ripped her pants off like he was tearing open a Christmas present. He then flung her back on the table, ass up, and grabbed her by the hair. A quick douse of red potion to lube her up and -SQUELCH-

“NOOUUUUUOOH,” she bellowed, bucking like a wild animal as Link plunged his bitch breaker into her, “YOU—Y-YOU CAN’T!”

She thrashed wildly but Link held on tight, thrusting his hips hard as he plowed her tight pink pussy. He slammed her and she struggled. They were fucking so hard they slid the table across the room until it was banging against the wall.

“GET OFF—UGH, HAH HAHN, STOP, NOOOOooough,” she groaned. She tried to elbow him but he caught her arm, put her in a headlock and started fucking harder. 

Stuck and choking, Veran found that she didn’t have the strength to struggle and this was actually some really, really good dick. Every time she opened her mouth to protest she babbled like an idiot instead. She grit her teeth, trying to keep her mouth shut but the body blitzing bumping-n-grinding was blowing her mind.

“MMMMMMMnnnn, Fuuhuck, Ooooo,” she panted out of breath, “I SURRENDERRRRRRRR.”

Link kept pounding, harder and harder and harder. Veran tightened up and came hard, pussy gripping him like a vice but he didn’t slow down. No, he needed more; much, much more. Gritting his teeth he went full throttle, determined to blow her back out and teach her a lesson about fucking with Hylians.

“LINK,” Knill’s voice cut through his lust addled haze but he kept fucking, “Link the captured ones were still here, the Yiga are escaping with them right now, we have to persue them.”

He kept wrecking Veran as if he was trying to break through the wall.

Knill ran over and smacked him across the face hard enough to to knock the mask off.

Coming to his senses, Link dropped the battered sorceress. Scrambling, he stuffed his wet dick back in his pants and threw his mask on. 

Grab her and let’s go

They raced back to everyone else. Link tried desperately to adjust his pants so he didn’t look like he was smuggling a cuckoo. They saw Purah and Lana standing amongst a group.

“Hey you’re back, good to see you caught her,” Lana said.

Purah caught a glimpse of his bulging crotch and instinctively put her hands over her butt.

Where did they go

“The enemies split up into 4 groups, each one had a captive that was tied up and cloaked. We couldn’t identify who was who,” Purah informed him.

“Impa took off after one of them, the Sheikah and the royal guard are chasing the rest,” Lana went on, “Also, he was waiting for you.”

Kenan stepped forward. “I believe we have a bit to discuss.”


	6. The Wrath of the Mothers

What can I do for you?

Kenan looked down at Link’s crotch, “This is going to be a bit awkward with the boner.” 

Link readjusted his throbbing erection to no avail. 

I need to fix this, now.

He looked hungrily at the bound sorceress.

“Hell no,” she spat.

Lana interjected, “Um, didn't Cia say you shouldn't be having intercourse?”

No one cares what happens to this villain...right?

“Villain or not, I can’t just stand by while you have your way with a woman,” she insisted, “Not to mention, I’m pretty sure you’re feeding the curse.”

Yeah, and it’s eating me alive. Maybe you could help me get it under control? 

“Me?” Lana asked surprised, turning bright red, “N-No...I can’t—no, you’re cursed and I wouldn’t…”

Then give me the blue lady

Kenan spoke up, “We should probably interrogate her, hero. Veran here is an underling of my mothers. She should be well informed about what’s happening.”

Link thought for a moment

We can interrogate her while I handle my business. Two birds--

“I was gonna suggest a more traditional method,” Kenan reasoned.

Link snatched Veran up and headed towards the nearest building.

You’re welcome to come interrogate her if you wish

“I’m game,” chirped Purah.

Veran thrashed angrily yelling, "Are you people serious."

“Here we go, again,” Knill sighed, following suit.

“I’m going to go make sure everyone is alright,” Lana announced, walking away.

Kenan shrugged and took off after Link and Purah. Once inside, Veran was tossed onto a chair.

“Alright, lady, time for some good cop, bad cop; Link get your nightstick ready,” Purah laughed. 

Link whipped out his lady-killer.

"I'm not telling you anything," Veran seethed.

“Knill, restrain her,” ordered Purah

“You’re a little too into this,” Knill laughed as he grabbed her ankles and pulled them behind her head. Link pressed his bellend against her anus.

Start talking

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After her clash with Link, the Bronze witch retreated to her lair hidden in the desert. Within, waiting impatiently, were her surrogate mothers. 

These elder gerudo witches were large in stature. Gorgeous, tall, muscular, shapely, thick Gerudo women with silver hair. Each had a ponytail that was tied back with an elemental jewel; one fire and one ice. They sat on their thrones, which were actually just the faces of men who were bound beneath them trying desperately not to suffocate. They looked upon their daughter with great contempt.

“Mother Kotake, Mother Koume, I have returned,” she started.

“Well, well, well,” hummed Kotake, “if it isn’t our daughter, Kagome. Please tell us you bring good news.”

“Yes, yes, please,” agreed Koume, “please tell us of your triumph.”

“I...I faced the hero in battle but could not overcome him, so I fled, but I managed to save it,” Kagome announced, holding out the remains of a withered half dead plant.

The two sisters scrutinized the plant in her hands.

“What fresh hell is this,” Koume spat.

“What in blue blazes is that,” Kotake blurted.

Kagome swallowed a lump in her throat, “It’s the midnight princess flower, I saved it.”

“You…” menaced Koume.

“Saved?...” growled Kotake

They slowly rose to their feet and each summoned a large whip. One blistering with frost, one burning with flame. With magic, they bound her hands and feet so she couldn’t resist.

In unison they reared back and swung at their daughter with all their might.

Kagome turned away just in time to narrowly avoid being shredded down her center and instead took lashes on her sides that sliced her from shoulder to ankle.

“GYYAAAAAAAAAHHHH,” she shrieked as she dropped to her knees, causing the plant to fall to the floor. The pot holding it burst into pieces and dirt spilled everywhere.

“You dropped our precious flower,” Kotake rasped.

“You clumsy, worthless child,” scorned Koume.

“No, please I—“

-Whooo pssssh-

Again they struck her making her voice catch in her throat.

“We've barely touched you and you're on your knees?” Kotake taunted

“No better than a wanton whore,” Koume teased.

Clutching her sides, Kagome stood up as straight as she could.

“Please, forgive me—-the hero, he...he would have killed me—

“Hmph,” scoffed Kotake, “If that’s the case, then you should have died fighting.”

Koume agreed, “A true boss keeps fighting till the end.”

They swung again, tearing through the air -whooo psshh-

“NNGGAAAHHH,” Kagome screamed as she fell again.

“What a disgrace of a witch, stand up when we’re talking to you” Koume commanded. 

“We see now that you fear death more than you fear us,” Kotake contested, “we’ll have to fix that.”

Try as she might she could not get back up. Her mothers thrust their hands forth and magically forced her to stand.

“If you fall to your knees once more, you’ll never stand again,” Kotake threatened.

“And you’ll crawl on your belly forever like the worm you are,” Koume promised.

They summoned all their strength and attacked. The whips cracked across Kagome’s thighs but she stood firm with all her muscles tensed and locked in place. Enraged and manic, they swung and swung and swung, flaying Kagome for all she was worth. The young witch took blow after blow, staggering, twisting, turning, quickly losing her composure until she was screaming in agony. Finally, her knees buckled and she fell flat on her face with a hard thud.

“Hmmm...it would seem she didn’t fall to her knees, sister,” Koume considered

“Right you are, I suppose she has some resolve after all,” Kotake surmised.

They returned to sitting on their slaves’ faces. Kagome lay on the ground, barely conscious.

“To think we were once in such powerful positions,” mused Koume.

“It hurts to remember,” complained Kotake, adjusting her ass on the man's face. She gave him a swift punch to the balls and demanded more tongue. 

“Need we remind you what we went through to get here,” Koume went on.

Kotake sighed, “we once had a chance to grasp upon the very fabric of space time and warp this existence in our favor.” 

“And somehow, things ended up worse than our previous lives,” Koume grumbled, "Lucky for us, we have contingency plans in place."

“Indeed, we learned from the disappointment of our worthless son; your worthless brother,” Kotake concluded.

“Ugh, men,” they said in unison and cackled heartily. After a few minutes they looked back down at their daughter on the ground.

"Cur---I...c-curse...him," Kagome uttered weakly. 

"Come again," Koume commented.

“I cursed… the hero...lust curse,” she wheezed.

“Oooo, how interesting,” Kotake admitted, "well that may be a good distraction for our plans. You have not failed us completely...yet. Now, begone.”

“Get the hell out,” Koume yelled.

Kagome mustered up enough strength to drag herself back out of the lair into the cold night of the desert. 

Kotake snapped her fingers and within seconds, Veran appeared. 

“You summoned me, masters,” she greeted them.

“We’re moving to Plan B,” Koume informed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The Midnight Princess Flower

“Y-yes...It’s a mysterious plant,” Veran groaned, “I don’t know what it does. They want it.”

So what exactly is Plan B

“I don’t know, couldn’t tell you, I’ve already done my part,” Veran told them, “they didn’t tell me anything else, just in case I was captured.”

“Smart move,” Knill noted.

Kenan frowned, “If she’s telling the truth.”

Either way we need to get moving. Purah, get some help and carry on the interrogation. 

“Sure thing, hero,” Purah answered, “Before you go, take this Sheikah Slate. It was the Queen’s. There’s contact info for lots of us on there. We can use it to keep in touch with you while you’re out. I’ll get in touch with Impa and let her know to tell you where you need to go.

Got it. Alright Kenan, let’s head out after these bastards

Link and Kenan saddled up their horses and rode out of Castle Town. As they rode, they conversed.

So who exactly are you?

“I am Kenan, the last male Gerudo to be born,” he proclaimed.

I wasn’t aware there were any male Gerudo, I thought they were all female.

“Usually they are but once every generation, a male is born. Unfortunately, I somewhat screwed up the process,” he admitted.

How?

“For a male to be born, a male Gerudo has to mate with a female Gerudo. I have no desire to do that,” he stated.

Why?

“Because I’m in a relationship with my partner, Ravio,” Kenan answered.

Ah, gotcha. That’s fair. So you said your mothers are behind this. That means the bronze witch is your sister.

“Right,” he replied.

Quite a family. I take it being a villain didn’t suit you?

Kenan explained, “I wasn’t interested. They raised me to be a warrior. Trained me day after day in the hot desert. At night, I would be bathed by a harem of women, then sleep with most of them. They also taught me about horticulture, in order to cultivate their plant, the midnight princess.”

That doesn’t sound too bad

“I grew to hate everything except the horticulture; I hated the women, I hated the fighting, I hated the hot, hot, hot ass desert. Now I just enjoy gardening and fishing.”

Oh...gardening and fishing are pretty fun. I happen to enjoy cooking myself

Kenan smiled, “Cooking is another one of my hobbies.”

I’m partial to seafood.

“What a coincidence, I live in a village by the water, Lurelin Village. You should visit sometime,” he offered.

I’ll definitely do that. After we find the captives and I get rid of this curse

Kenan looked at the poor hero’s still bulging crotch, “Yeah, my sister and mothers are a cruel bunch. Anyway, where are we headed first?”

According to this slate, they headed off in four directions. Impa pursued who she thought was the princess towards Eldin and Akkala. The other ones went off towards Hebra, the desert, and Necluda. We should probably split up. I’m going to head towards Hebra.

“Then I’ll head to the desert,” he answered, “don’t worry, once I find the captive, I will return to the castle.”

Be safe. I’ll see you soon

They parted ways, riding as fast as their horses could take them.


	7. The Breadth of the Wild

Link followed the road all the way up to Rito Village. The village had expanded not too long ago and now spanned across the entire chasm below it using a system of bridges and some nifty Sheikah architecture. The expansion was created to accommodate a tribe of refugee Rito from Dragon Roost Island. The Dragon Roost tribe Rito were a separate breed; evolved from Zoras and what not.. They looked a bit more humanoid than their more bird like counterparts. It’s a long story. 

At the entrance to the village, there was a group composed of Hylian soldiers, Rito soldiers, and Rito citizens standing around talking. Laying on the ground were several dead, including some Yiga.

“It’s the hero, Link,” announced a young Rito boy named Aerin.

Hey, its good to see you guys again. What happened here?

“There was a battle,” another said, “These assassins came riding through, pursued by the soldiers. Some of our guards tried to stop them and there was a fight.”

I was pursuing those assassins.

“We’re not sure, but we believe that the captive is either the Queen or the Princess,” said a soldier, “you have to hurry.”

Point me in their direction

“Some of the soldiers are still chasing them, they went that way into the mountains, try following the horse tracks, they can’t get far on horseback,” said a Rito.

~~~~~~~~

Link continued his pursuit. After riding for quite some time, the trail went cold. He checked his Sheikah slate to see what info he could gather. No word from any of the ladies. There was an amazing map of the terrain. Sheikah tech was really something. He explored through the different menus until he happened upon a photo gallery. Lo and behold, there were nudes of a woman. 

He looked through the gallery in awe. This woman was amazing. She looked very familiar. Big, bodacious, nurturing breasts...fat, round bottom...wide hips and thick thighs...soft, smooth skin...long blonde hair...a bit of a tummy pudge...it was the Queen. Of course it was the Queen, this slate belonged to her.

There were a ton of pics, from all kinds of angles. After going through several pics he realized there were also videos. He found one that particularly struck his interest, featuring the queen with a large buttplug. His dick rose to the occasion.

He had to stop. He really didn't have time to stop but dammit he needed a fix. He badly needed a fix. Maybe he could just hammer one out while he was still riding. There was no one around in this cold mountain region, but whacking it outside was just...weird. Maybe he could find a cozy warm spot to crank one out. He traveled along the wall of the mountain looking for a cave. He found one before long, dismounted his horse and went inside.

~~~~~

Meanwhile, a lynel trekked across the field minding its own business. It was getting late so it was heading to a nearby cave to rest after another successful day of fending off invading species. Many Lynels had been mysteriously killed across Hyrule. Breeding season couldn’t arrive soon enough. The lynel neared the cave and felt its stomach growl. It was so hungry it could eat a--there was a horse standing right outside its cave. Damn, today was a good day.

~~~~~

Link sat on the floor of the cave in full tunnel vision midway through a video. He’d taken off his pants and lubed up his prick for a good beating. So focused was he that he almost didn’t hear the unmistakable clip clop of hooves echoing off the cave walls.

There was a lynel approaching. 

He jumped to his feet and tripped over his pants that were currently around his ankles. He was about to get caught by a lynel with his pants down. He reached for the doppelgänger mask thinking he’d let Knill fight the beast while he gathered his things and escaped. But then he got another idea. 

He put on the Lynel mask instead.

The lynel finally rounded the corner. As soon as it did Link noticed something very different about this one. It was female. This lynel had a pair of incredibly large breasts that were barely contained by a thin piece of cloth stretched across her chest. The titties transfixed him. After a few long seconds, he tore his eyes away from the huge mounds of flesh and looked up into her face. Like most Lynels she looked mean as all hell; she had intense glowing eyes, sharp teeth, and a long untamed mane. Her muscles however, were more slender than the males. That said she was still quite muscular. She was staring him down just as hard as he was her. 

~~~~~

The female lynel was just as surprised to see another lynel in the cave. However, this male lynel was unlike any she had seen before. The first and most obvious thing was that it was on the small side. His face was...odd somehow, but she just couldn’t figure out how. Was it softer? His eyes didn’t have a menacing glow like most Lynels. His legs… did he have enough legs…? And why was he wearing armor on his chest? All male Lynels bare their chest. She continued scrutinizing him until a realization came to her... 

This little lynel was adorable.

He was absolutely adorable with his little arms out by his sides and his little chest puffed out. Coming to her senses, she shook the thought from her mind. Such thoughts were unbecoming of a powerful lynel warrior like herself. She was Riyannha the Mighty. She was one of the strongest of her tribe, ten time marathon champion, unbeatable in battle and yet...this little damned lynel dared to be cute in her presence?

Finally she looked down at what had to be a penis between its legs. Considering his size, it was pretty sizable. Not only that, it was clearly erect. 

The poor thing must be horny. 

She couldn’t blame him after seeing a female such as herself. But, did she dare mate with him? Would it even work physically? It wasn’t quite breeding season yet but sex is always good as far as she was concerned. Not to mention the population in this area was dwindling. Honestly, the whole situation was getting her in the mood.

~~~~~~~

Hesitantly, Link began to make his way towards the exit. He’d just inch around the lynel and once he was clear of her range he’d book it. No need to fight, he really didn’t have time. He shouldn’t have stopped in the first place. As he crept around the lynel a powerful scent suddenly caught him like a punch to the ribs. He turned and found himself face to ‘face’ with a big wet vagina. He looked up and saw the lynel looking at him over her shoulder as if waiting. The curse decided to reintroduce itself.

He looked back down. Admittedly, it was quite inviting. He could not deny that.

But.

But.

He really shouldn’t. It wasn’t right. He needed to go. He really needed to go. 

But…

~~~~~~~~

Riyannha waited patiently for the male to make his move. Once a female emitted her pheromones males stood no chance. This exact thing had actually helped her in battles a few times. However, this little male lynel didn’t immediately jump on her. As she watched him patiently, she had yet another undeniable thought. Could it be that this wasn't a lynel? 

Let’s see…small cute size...odd face...no growling...not bare chested...one...two…

ONLY TWO LEGS?!

Just as she was about to roar in fury she felt her unprotected lower lips spread wide by a long, hot, thick dick. It punched her g-spot with such ferocity that it sent a jolt of extreme pleasure rocketing up her spine. It was so overwhelming she nearly collapsed to her hands and knees. 

Swimming through a range of feelings, the lynel tried desperately to kick off this creature that had just violated her but it was clinging on desperately like some vagina crazed parasite. It had a surprisingly strong grip. There was only one parasite she knew of that clung desperately to things like this.

HUMANS

She twisted and spun but try as she might, she could not throw him off. Every jump, every kick, every movement just helped him sink his meat deeper into her depths. Desperate, she grabbed her weapon and swung at him but couldn’t reach. He was wrapped around her too tightly.

Likewise her vagina was wringing him just as tightly, much to his enjoyment. She squirmed, her walls squeezed and he sunk inside. He’d be balls deep in a matter of seconds. The lynel knew she couldn’t let that happen. She blindly flung her sword at him to no avail.

This was unbelievable. Somehow a human had penetrated her and she couldn’t stop him. And worst of all, it felt amazing. In a last ditch effort, she slammed her rear into the wall, smashing the human against it, and smashing his head against the very back of her vagina.

“UUGGGHAAUK,” Link heaved as he lost his grip and fell. The feeling of his dick suddenly pulling out of her caused both of them to shutter. 

Panting, they turned to face each other and squared up.

Link knew he couldn’t take her bare handed but he didn’t want to accidentally kill her using weapons. He’d have to—HE COULD USE THE GOLDEN GAUNTLETS

He snatched his bag up and fished out the gauntlets just in time to get clotheslined by Ryannha. He hit the ground hard but managed to hold onto the gauntlets. Coughing and sputtering he slipped them on. 

Riyannha turned and charged again. She decided she would run him over and crush him into paste. Leaning in, arms spread wide, she galloped full speed and collided with Link. To her complete and utter astonishment, he slammed into her and they slowly skidded to a halt. Shocked, she tried to push him, digging her hooves into the earth beneath her. Suddenly, she felt a sensation she had never felt before. Her feet left the ground as she was lifted into the air.

What happened next completely disorientated her. Link flipped her around and plopped her right back in front of him so that her ass was once again facing him. Before she could regain her balance and stability, she was filled to the brim with hard dick once again. 

Link started thrusting with reckless abandonment. If he weren't currently lust drunk he'd probably be just as shocked as the lynel. Not only by the fact that this was working but also by the incredible feeling on his dick right now. No hylian was meant to feel this. Yet he kept thrusting, in and out, over and over, bumping uglies with a lynel.

Riyannha could barely stand. The pleasure was absolutely debilitating. She staggered to the side and fell against the wall. Her strength was rapidly fading and she felt herself becoming submissive to this small creature. She cried out in pleased frustration as she tried again to buck the human off but only managed to thrust her large posterior onto his prick even more. Every stroke sent waves running through her, driving her mind deeper into the abyss of pleasure that had been overtaking it. Sinking lower, lower, lowering her body, dropping down onto her front knees, and hiking her ass up against him. Gritting her teeth every time he sheathed his meat to the hilt.

She would simply have to kill him when he was done. 

These males never lasted long anyway and they certainly never made a female have an org——She dug her fingers into the earth as the unmistakable feeling of an orgasm rose from the deepest pits of her loins. There was no way. He’d surely burn out.

Link, no where near burnt out, doggedly fucked her in a frantic daze. It seemed like no matter how hard he stroked he just couldn’t get enough. Every pull, every squeeze, every squelch, every wet slap, it all just made him want more. He realized the lynel was moaning like...a beast in heat...and his spirit was even more invigorated.

The pleasure built to a fever pitch and Riyannha roared in ecstasy, shaking the cave. Her pussy tightened up so hard it made Link’s jaw drop. The feeling was so intense it made him double over and explode inside her. He moaned hard as he happily dumped his load.

Riyannha fell limp, panting. She had a hell of an orgasm. She thought it was over but before she knew it Link began thrusting again. This time the thrusts were sloooooow, deeep, grinding strokes. She looked back weakly and saw him completely focused. He was also eating fish…

What the hell was this human? Unable to resist, she lay against the wall and just took it. 

An hour passed, unnoticed. Riyannha was out of it. Link had finally come to his senses and stopped but not before double stuffing the cream pie. He stepped back and took it all in, then quickly pushed it out of his mind and turned away. He had wasted a ton of time. Not that he hadn’t wasted time on adventures before but this was different. This damn curse was really unbearable. He grabbed his things and ran for the exit.

He got outside only to discover that his horse was dead. It had apparently been sniped with an arrow. He’d have to continue on foot. Unless…

~~~~~~~~~~

Riyannha the Mighty was slumped against a wall, half conscious with her tongue hanging out, when she felt a piping hot object poke her mouth. She was positive the human was trying to feed her his dick; they did things like that. Convincing herself she would bite it off, she accepted it into her mouth and bit down gingerly. 

What she tasted was not raw flesh but was instead incredibly delicious cooked flesh. She snapped out of her haze to see the human feeding her fish. In his hands he was holding a bowl of what appeared to be fish and veggies, honey glazed staminoka bass and endura carrots to be exact. Hesitantly, she accepted another bite of the meal. Little by little she allowed this human to feed her this delicious meal.

Once she was done, she felt her stamina and strength completely returned. She jumped to her feed and let out a mighty roar. She turned to the smiling human. He looked harmless and welcoming.

Quick as a blink, she slapped him across the face and sent him reeling into the wall. He collapsed to the ground but recovered and assumed a fighting stance. This bastard was pretty strong.

Link figured he’d try some thought projection

I don’t want to fight, I need your help

Surprised, yet again, Riyannha looked around when she heard the voice in her head. It was clearly a Lynel speaking but there was no lynel present.

Can you understand me? Touch my hand if you can understand me.

Link held out his hand.

The lynel looked at the human dumbfounded, reached out, and touched his hand.

Link gasped like he’d just discovered a treasure. 

I’m sorry about earlier but I need to explore the mountains and my horse is dead, so I was hoping that maybe you could help me?

Riyannha cocked her head to the side. The audacity of this human was mind boggling. She still owed him at least 2 deaths. But the food was really good. Even so, it seemed this human was suggesting she let him ride her. She looked into his big blue hopeful eyes. Considering he had technically already ridden her, she may as well help him. She turned around and patted her back. 

Link hopped aboard.

~~~~~~~~~~

The two trekked aimlessly through the cold moonlit wilderness. Although cold and desolate, it was very beautiful and majestic. One might even say romantic. Link noted that It was probably a great place to shield surf. For a moment, he forgot the matter at hand and drank in the serenity. Maybe he should get a cottage out here. 

“It’s nice out here isn’t it,” said a voice.

Both Link and Riyannha pulled out their weapons.

Link turned to see Sheik jumping down out of a tree nearby.

SHEIK?!

He projected to the Lynel next

She's an ally

Reluctantly, Riyannha lowered her weapon.

“OH?! Was that thought projection just now? When did you learn that?” she asked. 

Recently. Long time, no see, what are you doing out here

“I’m here to help you of course," she answered, “you seem a bit lost, I thought I’d lend a hand.”

Wait...how did you find me

She chuckled. "I’m Sheikah."

How long have you been tracking me?

"Only recently"

How recent?

Sheik gave him an odd look. "Never mind that now. Listen, the enemies you seek are hiding in the mountain basin."

Sturnida Basin, got it, thanks.

"Is there anything else you need," Sheik questioned.

He raised an eyebrow and remembered the amazing night they had together.

I’d be lying if I said no but I need to get moving.

Sheik sighed, "Ok, if you insist, I was really looking forward to redeeming myself."

Don’t worry, you’ll get the chance.

"Good luck, hero," she called back and with a flash of light, she was gone.

Link and Riyannha rushed to the basin. Once they got to the edge they realized she could go no further. Lynels weren't good in this kind of terrain. 

I’ll have to go it alone from here, but thank you. Maybe I’ll find you again one day

With a wave he bid the Lynel farewell and jumped into the basin, pulling out his scarf and gliding on the windy updrafts. After a lot of exploring and wall climbing he found a cavern. No sooner had he stepped foot inside when a bunch of Yiga assassins leapt up out of the water.


End file.
